


【奥尔光】毕业生

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 太空歌剧paro————————————————关于设定：本人觉得老爷是巨龙首指挥官，在军事方面应该比阿光强很多，所以编入军队的光只能是军校生。另外，根据福尔唐伯爵的胡子推断福尔唐三兄弟可能会需要每天剃须。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	【奥尔光】毕业生

“致毕业生:明日走向远方的你会是艾欧泽亚最耀眼的星辰。”

光看了看电子告示版上的宣传海报，佩带毕业胸章的新晋军官们三三两两从他身后经过，他发出一声沉重的叹息，沉重的哀悼错过的毕业典礼。参加机密计划的他却只能在训练度过军校生的最后一天，优秀学员却没有被雅·修特拉舰长授予毕业胸章，就像穿着脏罩袍就走上选美比赛舞台的灰姑娘一样的与同期生们格格不入。

这个惨淡的毕业日唯一的安慰是他的室友奥尔什方破例使用须后水，室友的下颌处清新雪松的味道整日萦绕在光的鼻尖，骚扰着训练时他的思维和操作。光的失落感因为须后水一扫而空，关于奥尔什方的快乐像肥皂泡一样堆积在在光的心底，只需稍微想一想他就会悸动着膨胀起泡充满整个胸膛。

电子告示板感应到光的情绪，它的画面从毕业典礼海报转换成黑风海号传奇驾驶员奥尔什方·灰石宣传照片，海报里淡蓝色头发的男性精灵面无表情严肃看着光，看起来有种在谴责他糟糕模拟训练的神态。光很清楚奥尔什方并不会苛责别人的错误，更像是他自己心虚的心理错觉。

“哔哔！”

光手腕上的通讯器发出的声音将他沉浸在奥尔什方的思绪扯回正轨，这是一条来自他驾驶的实验飞行器海德林号专属的通讯官的传呼。

“光，即刻返回第14号飞行轨道，紧急登海德林号。”通讯官快速的向他下达作战命令。

“收到。”

这个越级的紧急通知令光感到惊奇，海德林号任务理应优先通知奥尔什方，却一反常态通知奥尔什方下级的他去驾驶海德林号，他使用通讯器传呼奥尔什方却无人接通。这种反常带来的不安浮现在他的心头，他安慰自己或许奥尔什方关闭了通讯器早就登上了海德林号。

光挺直身体快步穿过黑风海号太空站的训练区走廊，走廊两旁巨大的弦窗外是母星海德林，光无心欣赏母星边界上由恒星造成的金色光冕，而黑风海号的自转使舷窗外的景色在星空和母星之间切换，忽明忽暗的走廊正如光此刻摇摆不安的心情，他加快脚步来到走廊的尽头，没有花很多时间他抵达了第14号飞行轨道。

光更换了特殊纤维制作成的紧身作战服后再次进入海德林号的驾驶舱，驾驶舱内并没有别的驾驶员，他驱赶着心里壮大起来的不安感，打开驾驶界面的同时进行神经接入。

“海德林号准备就绪，申请出发。”戴着头盔的光向通讯官报告。

“收到，请准备出发，一分钟后准备跃迁，跃迁时间共三十分钟，目的地土卫六泰坦，跃迁成功后指挥部将下达作战命令。”通讯官回复到。

海德林号独立的跃迁系统使它不需依附大型舰艇进行跃迁，所以才能大胆进行跃迁作战。

光头盔上的氧气面罩压紧接着驾驶舱内气压突增，一万吨的重力挤压光的胸腔，机身一瞬间从轨道上飞速弹出黑风海号，接着便可以透过驾驶舱的显示屏看到宇宙中最常见的寂静黑暗中闪烁着的星群。进入太空后的驾驶舱气压变的稳定许多，为了应对接下来的跃迁光减慢呼吸的速度， 集中注意力在显示屏上的跃迁倒计时上，操作的同时他的脑内会不停地思考奥尔什方的去向。

失去奥尔什方的指引，光对于烂熟于心的操作失去自信，似乎只有想到他才能增加作战的底气。

倒计时归零后，光按下跃迁的按钮后显示屏变成一片白光以示进入跃迁状态，海德林号切换的自动驾驶模式，奥尔什方总会在切换自动驾驶模式的时候说“系好安全带，这将会是一个颠簸的夜晚”老掉牙的古代电影台词。

跃迁给了光充分的时间可以在胡思乱想沉浸下去，他在想两人相遇最初的那份来自阿尼德罗研究院的匹配度99%DNA检测报告，报告从遗传的角度认定他与奥尔什方为十分契合的两个个体，因此普通军校生的光破例成为海德林号驾驶员并与奥尔什方搭档。接着作为密不可分的战友已经磨合了半年，而且身为前辈和上级的奥尔什方十分热情，在瞬息变化的作战中是个可靠战斗经验丰富的指导者。

光很想知道那份将奥尔什方变为命中注定的搭档的报告里是否会预测他注定沦陷于奥尔什方，或许，他会爱慕奥尔什方是报告也无法分析必然事件。

身为共同分享同一个舱室的同性，光可以看到只穿着内裤的奥尔什方，起初并没有什么想法，只是听到奥尔什方对他身体的赞美。但随着相处的时间增加，光的目光会停留在奥尔什方的身上，视线会黏在内裤鼓着的包，他甚至情不自禁的幻想里边沉睡一根怎样的未勃起巨龙，触摸它是怎样的感觉。他却没有足够的胆量去实践他的幻想，带着遗憾看着奥尔什方套上裤子。

朦胧汹涌的情感和身体一起在夜间发酵，他甚至在疲惫的训练后开始做普通军校生都会做的春梦，对象却是他的搭档兼上司奥尔什方。

梦中的奥尔什方穿着军官礼服，他脱掉藏蓝色的外套把光摁在舷窗巨大的玻璃上，奥尔什方脖子上的那根藏蓝色领带不知什么时候捆住他的手，他裸着下半身兴奋的昂着头流下体液，半透明的液体在一尘不染的玻璃上落下羞耻的的印记。

光大声的喊出奥尔什方的名字后醒了过来，浑身燥热的他流着冷汗侧耳倾听来确认他的室友是否被他惊醒，但小腹间坚硬精神的某物还是让他蹑手蹑脚的爬起来去卫生间，想着室友的脸解决生理需求。

晨起后两个人如往常一样挤在一起洗漱，因为春梦的缘故他努力与奥尔什方保持一定的距离，奥尔什方仿佛无视他的羞耻心反而贴的非常近。

“昨夜有人呼喊我的名字，那听起来真的是非常——热的呼唤。”奥尔什方在光的耳边低语，奥尔什方还是凭借精灵族敏锐的听觉发现了他夜间的秘密。

“咳，是的，长官。”光涨红脸慌乱的回答，险些咬破自己不受控制的舌头，他侧脸看到奥尔什方刚精心刮过胡须的下颌洁白的皮肤，他嗅到奥尔什方的身上从未出现的雪松味，这味道像是刻意诱惑他去靠近自己的室友一样令他口干舌燥。

“假设今夜还是觉得很热，我不介意你来上铺纳凉。”奥尔什方看着镜面继续说道，光觉得心脏在这个瞬间停止它的跳动，达成朝思暮想的愿望让他狂喜，甚至没有察觉到奥尔什方离开时精神连接专属作战服。

或许，他可以在今天尝试向奥尔什方告白。

跃迁的三十分钟对于一个陷入暗恋的人在脑内补告白到结合甚至选择婚礼场地的剧情绰绰有余。

“”跃迁即将结束！还有三秒，3、2、1，跃迁结束”

通讯官的声音再次在耳际响起，光伸手将海德林号的驾驶模式切换为手动，同时收起与作战无关其他想法。

“通告，海德林号跃迁结束，即将到达土卫六泰坦。”炫目的光消失，显示屏外是与母星完全相反的土黄色星球，而泰坦与土星之间飘散着各种各样的飞行器和舰艇的残骸，显然这个地方在不久之前经历过一场大战。加雷马帝国为与同盟国争夺太阳系将泰坦改造成帝国的要塞，所以见到加雷马帝国舰艇的残骸并不意外，但是同盟国的舰艇的残骸数量异常的多。

他没有收到通讯官的回复，足足过了两分钟之后才听到通讯官断断续续声音：“收到，即将下达机密作战任务，大型……舰艇……信号”，不到二十秒通讯彻底中断。

光在使用AI搜寻一安全的通讯线路时，一艘从未见过的巨大米萨尔级舰艇出现在海德林号的视野中央，外形与加雷马帝国和同盟国的完全不同，正使用激光清扫同盟国的作战单位。光的心里咯噔一声，他觉得究极神兵号是奥尔什方的失联原因，他不希望在眼前一片残骸中找到奥尔什方的躯体。他认出这是帝国的究极神兵号，作为所有神兵系列的原型，它的出现合理解释泰坦大量的同盟国舰艇的残骸的原因， 而海德林号正是针对这帝国神兵系列舰艇弱点设计的作战单位，特殊设计穿甲弹可以直接炸毁外露的能源舱。理论上可以这样做就可以反转战局，但现实是他得与成千的帝国飞行器作战的同时找到能源舱准确的位置，这对于一个只有半年驾驶经验的光来说是个艰巨的任务，雷达右上角有三个亮点向他的方向移动逼迫他不得不加入混斗。

承载着光的淡蓝色流线型的飞行器急速冲向帝国飞行器发射几枚不疼不痒的干扰弹，顿时大量的帝国飞行器全部向海德林号所在坐标聚集，海德林号像一枚落叶忽左忽右摇摆着下坠，避开帝国飞行器发射青磷飞弹，接着一向左一滞消失不见。再次出现的时候已经是在究极神兵的附近，下一秒海德林号附近就绽放几朵究极神兵馈赠榴弹炸裂的火花。

光再次尝试手动联系指挥中心任然处于干扰状态，同一空域的其他同盟国飞行器同样无法通讯，同盟国的飞行器就像无头苍蝇一样被帝国单方面蹂躏。机载AI在通过雷达分析究极神兵的结构，但以目前的距离根本无法探测到究极神兵能源核心所在的位置。

光的后背全是冷汗，他操纵海德林号向右旋转避开究极神兵发射的激光。于此同时，究极神兵右侧的舱门打开一个飞行小组立即向光扑来，光为了增加扫描时间不得不耗费能源发射高能量激光炮打透敌人的驾驶舱摆脱纠缠。与敌人缠斗的同时，究极神兵炮塔发射的乱弹打穿了海德林号右侧护甲和探测雷达。

中弹后的驾驶舱震动并且瞬间警报声全体大响，嘈杂的声音折磨着光的耳神经为神经连接操纵的他带来极大的负担，恐惧感迫使他的被震荡的大脑变的清明起来，他不能让海德林号就这样消失在空旷的宇宙中。光关闭了损坏的雷达顺手炸掉偷袭他的炮台，没有火力的支持光终于可以接近究极神兵的内侧。

这时显示屏上出现一条未知通讯频道的讯息请求，光同意了请求。

“呼叫海德林号，这里是巨龙首号，由于究极神兵进行星系范围干扰，建立小范围通讯。”熟悉的声音出现让光的气息变得凌乱。

“海德林号，收到。”

“你刚才驾驶海德林号的样子十分的英勇无畏！那样的战斗！令我热血沸腾！”奥尔什方沉稳的形象只维持了十秒就原形毕露，仿佛早晨诱惑他的成年男性不是他自己一样。

“我很高兴，我担心没能向你告——嘶”光操纵海德林号270度左旋躲过浮游炮台的偷袭，却因为失言咬到了舌头。

“告白？”

“嗯。”光鼓足勇气答复，他的耳朵仍然涨的通红。

“——看来我接入通讯频道的不是时候，这不是谈情说爱的好时机，我只有十秒时间传达命令，”一名女性的声音加入通讯，是黑风海号凶狼级舰长雅·修特拉·路尔沉着干练的声音，雅·修特拉接着传达指令：“不管代价如何，请巨龙首号指引海德林爆破究极神兵”

“收到。”

设计者为了保护能量核心建造引以为傲密集炮台，实战中丝毫没有起到作用，两艘飞行器很快找到了进攻的规律，轻巧的到达究极神兵坦露在后背的能量核心。接下来的任务变得没有任何难度，动动手指按下按钮的事情便使究极神兵在灿烂的火光中湮灭。

此刻太阳系内的通讯全部恢复，能量为零的海德林号唯一要做的是与巨龙首号的连接。

遥远名为太阳的恒星在泰坦的边缘闪烁，通讯杂乱的驾驶舱内光只感受到自己的呼吸声，显示屏闪烁着连接成功的字样。

连接在一起的不只是飞行器，还有两个人的精神。

奥尔什方共享过来的感官如同皮肤一样紧密的包裹着光，埋藏在奥尔什方骨骼与肌肉中的技艺指引着两个人的身体向空旷的更远空间飞行，毫无保留的信任与爱意放松了光的意识。

等到了再次恢复意识的时刻，通讯器的时间已经是深夜，光穿着病号服从医疗舱溜回宿舍。

奥尔什方显然在洗澡，光爬上奥尔什方的床躺着，他的脑袋像被灌满了烈酒一样昏了头，充满类似于他用牙齿咬住奥尔什方的裤链一拉到底的强烈冲动。

“赢得了战斗，就跑回来发呆？”光眼中的光线忽然熟悉的身影遮挡，奥尔什方的皮肤还冒着雪松味的水汽。

用某人自己的形容来说，大概这就叫做令人兴奋的新鲜肉体。

这个家伙已经洗过澡，显然十分自信的预料到猎物会主动上钩。

然而他确实心甘情愿的投降并且将主动送入猎人的怀中。

“纳凉的话，还算数吗？”

“当然。”

毕业日，毕业生得到他的长官用嘴唇授予的“胸章”。


End file.
